kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Random recollection: Valentine’s edition
Kino’s side: Past “Happy Valentine’s day, senpai.” Akari gave a box of chocolate to me as she offers it to me. Since it was Valentine’s day and such; it’s common occurrence for me to get one from Akari even though she is quite busy at times too. “Anyways; Are you sure that this chocolate is already fit for human consumption?” “How rude Senpai. It always been fit for consumption anyways.” “Hmm… I can’t tell. Last time, I heard that there was a certain potion that can make someone say the truth no matter what they ask.” “well, in the end; it was proven to be a hoax and it was easily disregarded.” Despite her claims to be untrue; the real reason why the potion didn’t live for too long because Kino and I act by shutting down the said distributor. As members of the student council; such acts of disturbing peace will have to be dealt with, immediately. “Anyways; have you seen Kino?” “Kino-senpai? Not really… It’s quite strange she is not with you senpai?” “indeed…” Speaking of which; for a week; Kino and I rarely see each other; even though we are just 2nd years in High school… it felt that we are quite mature enough on our own right; but at the same time; we still carry those childish insights of ours whenever we have something interesting to talk about. “Senpai; were you expecting some chocolates this time around?” “Well; I do. But Kino does that every year that all I know is that she does her obligatory chocolate to everyone. Well; she still gave me an obligatory chocolate last year.” “I see… Kino-senpai hasn’t really made a move.” “move?” “Don’t worry. Kino-senpai might be just busy… Well… Let’s walk home together later, alright?” “I guess I shall accept the offer of my most beloved kouhai.” The bell chimes signaling the end of lunch break. As I return to my seat; I saw Kino sitting on her chair while stealing glances at me. As classes started; I focused myself over studies and she did the same; I think she wanted to say something while classes were not yet in focus however; she didn’t have any initiative to do it. And with that; the hours slowly went by until classes have come to an end. Akari arrived on time as she calls out my name; the few people of my class started to look at me with eyes filled with anger and murder; I guess having Kino and Akari myself would be quite already enough for them to start a revolt. Kino who is known as the student council president and the most eligible bachelorette in the school is currently stuck with me and Akari who was a promising Kouhai and one of the cutest newcomers in school is also stuck with me. Well; I guess some people would already interpreted that I am something else and a subject of public execution if I get a bit careless. “Senpai, let’s go then.” “Right.” Right now, student council work isn’t much as of now since things have already stabilized yet… “Hiro; where are you going?” “I am going home with Akari.” “Is that so?” Kino’s expression is slightly sad as I held Akari’s hand while we are already at the school gates. While it wasn’t really my intention to left Kino behind… it felt that I was about to do that. “Kino-senpai; can I borrow senpai then?” “Yes… Do as you please.” Akari soon drags me away and while I look behind me, Kino can only sigh as she sees us off. |---| In the end; as I arrived at Akari’s home; Akari looks at me and she smiles as she puts her hands on my face. “You worry too much… senpai.” “Was it written all over my face?” “Yes. Anyways, right now; I wouldn’t feel like winning at all if I didn’t get Kino-senpai a chance to at least fight and damn, why am I this so forgiving to my rival?” “Kino... she just hates being left behind…” “Anyways; go back and tell her what you feel at this point.” “How about you?” “I will always be there for you. Don’t worry… I won’t be going anywhere…” Akari lets go of my hand and I thanked her to the bottom of my heart and I started to dash towards my destination. Before I left Akari behind; there was one more quote that she said before I started dashing. “If you ever change your mind, I’ll be waiting…” And with that I rush to where Kino is at the moment. |---| I saw Kino at the rooftop on that day. I immediately went inside school and climbed the stairs until I reached my destination. I opened the door and I went out of it and I was greeted by a girl whose face I haven’t seen for a few minutes… But at that point, she is crying as she covers her eyes. I rushed and reached out to her and hold her hands that were covering her face. I removed her hands and what greeted me are her eyes red from all the crying that she did and some eyebags that were revealed once her concealer slowly dissolves. “Hiro, I look terrible right now, why did you come back?” “I am concerned…” “Akari-chan likes you. You know that, right?” “Yes. But right now, you are the most important person to me. The Princess that I should serve…” “Liar…” Kino wipes her tears away and soon she pulls out something from her pocket of her blazer. “I know I have been giving you too many obligatory chocolates since then but… I always wanted to give you something special since last year…” “I see…” “You see… I have been losing sleep since I can’t perfect it at all… Even though I have been learning how to cook like you; there were times that I can’t do it at all…” I took the box from Kino’s hand and I opened it right in front of her. After that what greeted me is a chocolate that haven’t been much seen it’s better days. I took a bite and I can feel the bitterness of the chocolate already. Though I am not a fan of too much sweet things; the bitterness was on a raw level. “Sometimes… cooking reflects the mindset of the cook who is making the food.” “I see… You know what I was feeling back then.” “Yes. Sorry Kino if I haven’t noticed it…” Kino smiled and she wraps her arms around me. Guessing from her expression; she has finally calmed down. “Kino, this chocolate… I can feel your frustrations and your effort in it.” “Sorry if it’s not sweet enough…” “It’s fine. I am fine with bitter things too occasionally…” As I noticed; Kino’s tears have stopped falling already. It must have been something else that might have stopped it but… In the end; I feel that I haven’t truly done anything at all that is worthy of her love. “Hiro, I love you… Please accept these awkward feelings of mine…” Kino who kept on wrapped around her arms said those words while comforting herself. It wasn’t too obvious that it was her plan all along. But, she must have been planning for this moment a year ago before Akari arrived here. But, somewhere along the way; she might have gotten cold feet and thus she can’t proceed as normal and ended up disrupting her own plans. “Kino, If Akari didn’t agitated you a while ago, would this be possible?” “No. I might have a serious case of cold feet…” “I see…” I removed her arms around me, Kino looked downcast as she felt that I might have been rejecting her proposal. “Kino, it might have been rude of me to say this but… Since this is Valentine’s day; can you wait for my answer on White day?” “NO!!!” “I guess I can give you an advance answer. After all, this should be my territory…” I looked around searching for signs of life or activity. Even though it’s still February; there are still some clubs that functions well during these times. Anyhow; there wasn’t anyone around and no one is peeping on our conversation. “Kino. Are you fine with your boyfriend being vague?” “Yes.” “Are you fine with your boyfriend being too close to others.” “Rather; I do want you to make some distance later. Akari is just fine.” “Are you fine if your boyfriend might leave you some time later?” “No. If I must, I will shackle you down if possible.” “Are you fine if your boyfriend is an idiot?” “He is indeed an idiot. But I love him for being one.” “Are you fine with your future being uncertain?” “Life is uncertain, everything else must be shaped with our own hands.” “Are you fine if your boyfriend is someone like me?” “I am fine with it. I have been your friend for too long that I am already fine with you. Rather; It would be difficult to live a life without you.” “Then, are you fine with me; Hiro Raven being your partner in life?” There was a pause after I asked her that question. I know that this isn’t really a nice of me to ask her those questions at this point but, I really like to tease Kino from time to time and her face, it really puts me into the spot to where I can’t help but to tease her. “Yes. I am Kino and I’ll be your partner in life.” With Kino said those words, I took her hand and drew myself closer to where our bodies were close to one another. I really didn’t understand why it lead me to this part; but after that; my lips reach hers; we finally gave our first kisses away. Kino smiled at me and her mood slightly went better than what she wore for the past few years. Her smile is something I wanted to keep all day long and most of all… her lips… I wanted to savor more of it on that day. “Kino; It’s a bit inappropriate for us to do this here so… can we go somewhere else quiet?” “Yes. Take me and I’ll follow you…” “Alright.” Kino and I started to venture towards a very special place where I can think of. Kino’s side: Present Right now; Kino and I are standing on the rooftop of the naval base. After for quite some time; Kino and I have reunited after we have been separated for too long and now… “Hiro, It’s a bit early but; Happy Valentine’s day.” Kino gave me a box of chocolate. It was still the 13th at around 11 in the evening so it’s not yet a Valentine’s chocolate… However, since I’ll be busy when the 14th starts; I guess I can’t be too choosy about the time. “Thank you, Kino. Can I open it?” “Yes, If you please.” “Is this even edible?” “C’mon now, I am not making your mother’s curry…” “That’s true, Mom’s curry is not fit for human consumption… and even ship-girls are not safe from it.” I opened the box and what greeted me is a chocolate. It has the same look as the chocolate I have received a few years back then and this time; it had a very clean look and it looks delightful to eat. “Time to eat.” As I have taken a bit from it; I felt the bitterness of it. The taste is something I have ate a few years back. “So, is it good?” “Honestly; it’s still as bitter as ever…” “I see. Then it’s good.” “Seriously; were you making Sazanami’s chocolate sweeter?” “KInda… But that’s not really my reason for that.” “What do you mean?” “Let me show you why I made that a bit bitter…” Kino moves closer to me, even though the cool winter wind still blows at this time and date; I can feel my body slowly warming up as I started to catch on to the scent of Kino’s perfume. “Kino, what did you add here?” “Hmm… Something to make you stronger. A bit of an energizing root.” “…” “Now, let this fiancé of yours to do whatever she pleases to the man I wanted to be with.” Kino shows me a message that had Sazanami’s approval. Honestly; I wonder if Sazanami knows what happened back then but I am sure that she’ll be asking for something like this tomorrow too… Kino kisses me on my lips. Slowly, while the cool wind blows; a part of me stiffens up and I can feel the warmth of her body crawling into mine. We kissed for quite some time until we let go of each other’s lips. A trail of saliva came out of her tongue as Kino pulls out hers from mine. At this point; my critical point is reaching its limits and as I felt the time is right; I kindly asked Kino about a change in location. “Let’s go somewhere else for tonight; shall we?” “Yes. I’ll go with you then.” And I carried Kino into my arms and we headed towards the secret room. A wild night has indeed have approached us as we share one another. Sazanami’s Side: Past Akari, or what I recall as the past Sazanami is a very bright girl whose age is a year younger than mine. We first met on the day of enrollment when I show her the way towards her classroom and from this moment on; I always have been grateful of her presence. As Kino and I have entered Highschool; Akari was left behind into the middle school and now she is quite a bit lonely for not being able to meet us freely. But even so, everyday; she never fails to come and greet us at the gate. “Even so; do you even get tired of visiting us from your middle school up to here, it’s quite a climb if you ask me.” “It’s fine. I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with senpai, every day.” “I am grateful then. But Kino might misunderstand you for your intentions.” “It’s fine. Kino-senpai and I have agreed on terms already.” “Terms? Like what?” “It’s a secret. If you know about this; it might be troublesome for the three of us.” “Is that so?” Since I never had any intention of ruining my junior’s trust; I decided to play the good senior to her. And so, day by day; week by week; month by month; She never misses her chance to meet and greet me. At times, Kino seems slightly mad whenever they meet. But they made sure not to get too tangled with their complicated relationship that they have. It’s already February and Akari and I have met; just as usual at the school gates as she waits for my arrival. The other students already knew her and they all cheer for her. Even so; whenever they see me; they throw sharp looks on me as if they wanted to kill me for being too close to this cute girl. “Anyways; your hands…” “Sorry. I was busy with cooking for the past few days.” “Is that so… Also, is it edible?” “How rude!” I laughed as Akari answers that. I guess I am already used to tease her whenever the situation arises. “Anyways, it’s something I want to make for the past few years; but this time around; I have enough knowledge to make one.” “I see… Good luck then.” “Alright. Also, if it’s good; Please praise me more.” “I am praising you already for your will to cook.” “Then praise me more.” For some reason, this kouhai of mine indulges herself over my praises; Could it be that she is the type of the person who works well with praises? But I never heard of her making such feats herself so… “Akari is such a good girl…” As I pat her head; I can see her face slightly turned red. I guess it was something to be associated with the weather or something. Anyhow; while it’s not too cold as such; leaving a middle schooler unprotected against the cold is not okay on my policy as a gentleman. “Here; take my coat. My house is already nearby.” “Thanks, Senpai… Sorry to make you bother over some insignificant girl like me.” “It’s not the issue at all but…” Now that I recall; I haven’t heard any stories of her being friends with anyone asides from Kino and I. Which I wonder if that is something that I should be concerned about. “Senpai; you can go now. You might get a cold if you stay out here for too long.” “Right.” As promised; Akari will return my coat tomorrow and while I am still feeling warm inside; I felt that Akari managed to dodge the question while I am still in the process of constructing my questionnaire. |---| It’s the 14th and Kino gave me an obligatory chocolate. From the looks of it; Kino still haven’t decided on what she wanted to do. Even though we are already have agreed to one point to where we are open to each other’s suggestions; Kino herself isn’t getting anywhere. I guess some external stimulus must be needed. Kino told me that she would be busy for council work and thus; I was left with nothing to do and so I decided to go home already; at this point; Kino told me that she’ll be fine on her own which I truly respect and thus; I decided to take my slow time today as I walk towards the gates. And as expected of Akari; she is already standing outside while waiting for me. It seems that she is bent on making this a daily habit of hers until she goes her on her high school years. “Senpai. Good Afternoon.” “Good Afternoon then.” I bowed to Akari and Akari nodded as we are both already drawing the crowd and their looks that can kill. “Anyways; let’s go.” “Yup♪” And I dragged Akari towards the place to where I can only find peace. |---| After arriving at the sea; Akari sat beside me as she rests her head onto my shoulders. She must have been tired already since she was just being dragged by me who still didn’t like to attract attention. “Akari, can I ask you something?” “what is it, senpai?” “Do you have any friends?” “I have Senpai and Kino-senpai. I have you two. And you two are the best people I’ll ever need.” “I see… Asides from us; do you have anyone else?” “None.” “Why?” “It doesn’t matter anyways.” “Why?” “I have no intention of being friends with the people who have hurt me in the past.” “ah…” I recall that Akari is used to be bullied because she got associated with me. In the end of the day; Kino and Akari teamed up and beat the hell of those who have hurt Akari. While there are still some avoidance happening at this point of time; no one dared to mock, belittle nor be Akari’s enemy at this point. In short; they all gave up bullying Akari since she learned how to fight back. “No matter what class I was assigned to, I always get the same people; they all talk behind my back as they continue to say that I am just a nobody who wanted to leech of senpai’s charm and some of them are saying terrible things about me; in the end; they really can’t speak those in front of me. I worked so hard to make sure that I won’t get hurt anymore; in the end; All of them thinks and acts the same. They all thought that I was just a nobody that wanted to leech you of.” Saying it on a rather displeasing tone; Akari said what her mind wants to say. While I did forget to recall that she has unpleasant memories about her peers. In the end I haven’t got a chance to intervene at all but Kino did tell me that it will do her more harm if I intervened. “I see… so once you passed the exam on High school, you’ll join us?” “Yup. That’s my plan. Also… I almost forgot to give this to you.” Akari sits up properly and pulls out a box from her bag. It was box that had a heart designs and red ribbon to tie it around. “Happy Valentine’s day, senpai.” “Thanks.” I opened the box and what greeted me is a big heart-shaped chocolate. It was very detailed and it looked like a professional has done this piece of sweets. “This is my gift to you, senpai.” “Thanks.” “Anyways; did I pass?” “Let me taste it then…” I take a portion of the chocolate and so far, the texture of it in my hand is perfectly fine and as I put it in my mouth; I recalled the expression Kino has at that point. It was a face filled with defeat as she gave me an obligatory chocolate. Soon, tears come out of my eyes. “Eh? Senpai? What happened?” “It’s… salty…” Akari took a bit and her expression confirms that it was quite salty. I can already guess she mistook salt for sugar; but even so; how come she added too much sugar in the first place? The answer came a soon as I started to get a bitter aftertaste as it ruins my tongue’s ability to discern taste temporarily. I fell to my knees knowing that no matter how good my sugarcoating is; the chocolate is a catastrophe already and I am afraid that the only thing I can praise Akari is her peculiar taste. Akari started to cry. It seems that she really took it to the heart and thus; she contemplates over the mistake that she made. As soon as I got myself back, I stand up and I reached my hand to Akari as she cries foul to her mistake. “It can’t be help. Anyhow; Akari… here.” I gave Akari a small piece of chocolate to her. “This is…” “Yes. This is a chocolate. Though It’s only an obligatory one.” In the end; I can’t bring to say that the chocolate came from Kino. I just don’t want to dampen her spirits. “Senpai, Next year; I’ll do my best!” “Alright. I’ll look forward to it.” And with that, I let Akari lie on my shoulder once more as we rest at the seaside once again. We are in no rush; but certainly; I have no intention of pushing the issue until Akari becomes a part of us. Sazanami’s Side: Present. It was the 14th of February when Sazanami came to my room. It’s already in the evening and she was carrying a box of chocolate. “Happy Valentine’s day, Master.” “Thank you.” Sazanami sits beside me on the bed as she rests her head onto my shoulder. It was the typical sight for her every time her work is done and so far, there wasn’t any severe trouble that have arisen from the events that happened last afternoon. “Even so, to think that they have wage war on us… I guess the fleet’s discipline is hitting rock bottom at this moment.” “I don’t mind. It shows that they are more of a normal girl than just regular soldiers.” “Indeed. But why did you said back then that you needed soldiers then?” “Simple; Back then; it was a time where we are being tested and attacked. But now; things have gone a bit peaceful and thus; I do require everyone to be friendly and form some camaraderie with everyone. “I see…” Thinking about it, Sazanami is right that there was no need for me to train people at this point but… I recall the chocolate and soon; I put a piece of it inside my mouth and suddenly; I smiled after tasting something sweet. “Sweet” “Thank you Master.” “Anyways; I guess it’s time for me to get some shut…” Just as I recall; Sazanami did approved Kino’s actions yesterday which makes today… a lot dangerous in my part. Sazanami stood up and closes the door. She also locked it and puts all the kinds of lock that she has brought over the internet. “Master; For tonight; I have spiked your chocolate with something special.” “Something called an energy root?” “Well, if that’s what Kino-senpai says, then it’s true then.” Silently, my other half has risen from its slumber and it was raring to go battle once again. “I guess I have no escape then…” I grabbed Sazanami’s hand and I pulled her towards my bed and started to consume her along with the chocolate she made herself. ???’s side In the beginning, I only bear witness to the myriads of possibilities this world has but as a matter of fact; this world… or rather; this junction; this world is just a junction to where a lot of possibilities intertwined and such it gave birth to an individual that had 0% chance of living but continued living no matter what. “At first; it was just a whim of mine to reset the time I have with him… But…” As I look around, All I can see are the faces of the people who have undergone fate transfer. In this world; everyone has stronger fate since their fate was tied into their original world. Which would explain the reason why a lot of them loves a certain individual and once the conjunction decided to dissolve; the worlds will have to separate and it will create a harmony for the universe for a temporary amount of time before a new junction opens. “Hiro-san must have forgotten about this young me already.” I look at the mirror and it reflects of a girl that I know has been a part of me. But even so… I can’t bring myself to tell him about the truth. After all; I play no role to any of his world at all. “Ah… why is it that no matter how many worlds I made; why can’t he notice me at all?” And with that; I made my way out as I finally see the splitting image of mine. Epilogue: “Maikaze, what are you doing?” “Dancing?” “How about chocolates?” “Hmm… I guess I’ll do it now.” Maikaze stands up as Nowaki made Maikaze agreed to make some chocolates. Even though today is Valentine’s day. They were just making chocolate now since there was a battle that took place a few hours ago. “Anyways; thanks to the Valentine Wars; tomorrow; the kitchen will be filled with people who will remake their chocolates.” “Well. That war Is quite fun… Anyways; Sazanami-san truly obliterated the opposing team with just a single move.” Single move from Sazanami was all it took to end the war which claimed the lives of the chocolate that were made on that time. In the end; the ones who waged war must remake their chocolates and have them examined by Sazanami before they arrive at the table of the Admiral. Of course, there is another option available but the other one requires you to climb circumvent the guards until they can deliver it through the window. “Even so. If they are confident on what they make; passing through Sazanami-san will be better.” “But; do you think the pink monster has mercy to actually let the Admiral taste any other chocolates?” Nowaki nodded since she knew how selfish Sazanami is. But even so; since her option will lead up to their chocolates being totally undelivered; the best option is to cross the fire line just to deliver it properly. “Even so; I heard Mikazuki and Hatsushimo were doing patrols so…” With Maikaze’s supplemental knowledge; it’s understood that no one might be able to successfully deliver their chocolate unless an unseen circumstance arises from it. |---| After they finished making the chocolate; Maikaze went back to her room and decided to ambush the Admiral later. Nowaki decided to hand the chocolates now since it’s a free time and Sazanami gave her safe passage this time around. As Nowaki looks at the mirror. She recalls something from a past that she can’t recall… Soon, a lot of things come rushing forward to her and she fell to her knees after the memory transfer has been completed. Nowaki stands up and she delivered her chocolate (still unblemished) towards the Admiral’s office to where the Admiral Is busy arranging some files. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature Category:Blog Post